This is Halloween
by Bibou
Summary: Cross-over WoD-GW. AU.
1. Wouldn't U like 2 see something strange

Auteur : Azazel

A base de : Gundam Wing (et d'imagination débordante)

Genre : Indéterminé, songfic, UA, éventuellement yaoi un jour peut être.

Bande-son : « This is Halloween » de Danny Elfman, pour le côté hallucinant et les voix qui se répercutent partout, et « Blind of darkness » de Diary of dreams pour le côté réellement inquiétant. (Je les fournis sur simple demande)

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi. Jo et Eloise, oui.

_Italique :_ pensées des persos

This is Halloween 

(Chap 1 : Wouldn't you like to see something strange ?)

Duo émergea avec difficultés de son... sommeil ? Non, il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi. Alors, quoi ? Ses réflexes de soldat bien entraîné le poussèrent à y réfléchir avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Alors, voyons... La mission avait commencé la veille...

Flash-back

Dans le salon régnait un calme relatif : Wufei et Duo jouaient aux échecs en s'invectivant à mi-voix, Trowa bouquinait, et Quatre somnolait, encore un peu fatigué de sa dernière mission. Seul Heero avait trouvé le courage de s'extraire de l'attrait quasi hypnotique du feu dans la cheminée pour aller vérifier ses mails.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Tous dressèrent l'oreille.

- Dix contre un qu'on a une mission... marmonna Duo.

- Tenu, Maxwell. Echec.

- Bollocks !

Heero apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Trowa leva les yeux de son livre, et Quatre ouvrit les yeux en grand.

- On a une mission importante.

Wufei et Duo délaissèrent leur partie, Trowa posa son bouquin, Quatre jeta un regard bien éveillé sur le Soldat Parfait, attendant la suite.

- Les forces d'Oz vont profiter des fêtes d'Halloween et des rassemblements qu'elles impliquent pour exécuter des dizaines d'attentats au travers de la Terre, et en accuser les forces de la Rébellion. Notre mission est, bien entendu, d'empêcher cela. J'ai envoyé copie des fichiers importants sur vos mails. Des questions ?

- ...

- Bien. Nous débutons demain, il nous reste 15 jours pour mettre la main sur le plus de renseignements possibles. Duo et moi ferons équipe, vous trois, vous mettrez ensemble.

Fin du Flash-back

Et ensuite, on a commencé à sillonner Paris, considéré comme étant une cible des plus probables, pendant que Wu, Quatre et Trowa se rendaient à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Et ensuite... Ensuite ? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Oui, on a repéré des personnes suspectes, et...

-Il y en a un qui est réveillé, Jo.

-Lequel ?

-Celui aux cheveux longs.

_Bollocks !_

Des pas s'approchent.

- C'est bon, petit, plus la peine de faire semblant d'être dans les pommes.

_Petit ?_ Avant même d'avoir réfléchi, Duo se lança dans la direction d'où venait cette voix si insultante, avant d'être... _retenu ???_ Le jeune homme natté ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges tenait négligemment une chaîne à laquelle Heero et lui étaient attachés.

La personne qui lui avait parlé, lui, était un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, aux cheveux courts et bruns, aux yeux jaunes en amande, très musclé. Tous les deux faisaient partie du groupe de personnes qu'Heero et lui avaient repéré plus tôt... Apparemment ils n'avaient pas été suffisamment discrets... L'homme se mit à rire.

- Tu as du tempérament, toi ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ton copain et toi avez été choisis pour piloter des Gundams !

Duo se figea. _Quoi ?? Comment ??? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir ?_

La jeune femme fit un mouvement. Duo sentit un parfum lourd bouger avec elle. _De l'héliotrope..._

- Jo, ne te moque pas. Ce sont des combattants, même s'ils sont jeunes... Le second émerge aussi, d'ailleurs.

_Comment peut elle le savoir ? Heero n'a pas bougé !?_

Le second pilote ouvrit des yeux froids comme la glace, se redressa en foudroyant leurs deux geôliers du regard. Le dénommé Jo se remit à rire avec naturel.

- Ce sont là de jolis louveteaux, décidément ! La Rébellion les choisit bien !

Heero grinça des dents et Duo serra les poings. _Ce type est insupportable !_

- Que nous voulez vous ?

Les deux personnages se consultèrent du regard, puis l'homme répondit :

- Je vous signale que **vous** nous avez suivis partout... De plus, c'est **vous** les prisonniers, non ? Donc **vous** répondez aux questions...

Les pilotes se raidirent.

- Nous ne trahirons pas. Même sous la torture...

L'homme brun éclata carrément de rire.

- Vous torturer ??? Chez moi, on ne touche pas aux enfants !

- Jo !

Simultanément au reproche de la jeune femme, Heero se jeta sur l'homme. _Il a réussi à se libérer ? Waouh ! C'est vraiment le Soldat Parfait ! _Heero tomba sur Jo, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol. Duo tenta de se lever, mais une main froide sur son cou le maintint sur la paillasse.

- Laisse les régler ça, pilote 02.

_Mais elle a bougé quand, elle ?_

Quelques instants après, Heero fut brutalement éjecté de la mêlée, et rebondit contre le mur avec un bruit sourd avant d'atterrir au sol, sonné.

- Heero !

Curieusement, la jeune femme le laissa aller jusqu'à son camarade, en le regardant d'un air totalement absent.

Heero était inconscient. Duo se retourna avec fureur vers leurs adversaires.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Vous êtes un monstre !

Jo plissa les yeux. Duo sentit sa gorge se nouer. Indubitablement, la tension venait de monter d'un cran. L'homme avança d'un pas vers les deux pilotes, la mâchoire crispée. _P'tain qu'il est baraqué ! Je vais prendre cher, je crois..._

- Non.

La femme venait de s'interposer entre eux, les bras tendus.

- C'est hors de propos, Jo.

- Eloïse, pousse-toi de là.

- Non. C'est toi qui sors de cette pièce.

L'homme poussa un grondement guttural.

- Et tout de suite, Jo.

Duo eut un instant l'impression que l'homme allait se jeter sur sa compagne, mais finalement, il sortit en claquant la porte. La jeune femme se retourna lentement, regarda Duo avec gravité, s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Je te conseille de modérer tes propos, 02. Jo est un peu susceptible avec certains mots...

_Mais elle me fout les jetons, merde !_

- Je vais aller le calmer. Recouche ton ami, et attends sagement, c'est un conseil amical.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mais qui êtes vous, bon sang ?

La femme rousse se retourna à peine, et souffla d'un air immensément triste :

- I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

- Quoi ?

Elle ferma la porte.

Tsuzuku !!

Az (chantonne devant son PC) : _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene..._

Jo (grogne) : Et pourquoi je cède à Eloïse, moi ?

Az : (chantonne toujours) : _Take a chance and roll the dice..._ Passke t'es un bon garçon, et que ta maman t'a dit de jamais contrarier les douces jeunes filles qui peuvent t'avoiner la tronche...


	2. This is Halloween, everybody make a scen...

Auteur : Azazel

A base de : Gundam Wing (et d'imagination débordante)

Genre : Indéterminé, songfic, plus ou moins UA, éventuellement yaoi un jour peut être.

Bande-son : « This is Halloween » de Danny Elfman, pour le côté hallucinant et les voix qui se répercutent partout, et « Blind of darkness » de Diary of Dreams pour le côté réellement inquiétant. (Je les fournis sur simple demande)

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi. Jo, Darius et Eloïse, oui.

_Italique :_ pensées des persos

This is Halloween 

(Chap 2 : This is Halloween, everybody make a scene...)

Eloïse ferma la porte lentement. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers Jo. Son ami était avachi sur un siège devant la cheminée, la tête entre les mains. D'un pas léger, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, passa une main dans les courts cheveux bruns.

- Ca va mon grand ?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui prit le poignet et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Dis, Hell... Dis-moi que je ne suis pas un monstre... S'il te plaît...

Jo se mit à pleurer.

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre... _Pas encore..._

Les deux jeunes gens se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand devant une silhouette encapuchonnée. Les deux relevèrent à peine la tête.

- Salut Darius, grommela Jo en reniflant.

L'homme enleva son grand manteau noir, découvrant un costume tout aussi sombre, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, une barbe et un bouc, un pentacle en argent de balançait sur une chaîne à son cou.

- Il y a eu un problème avec les pilotes ?

- Oui et non. Mais c'est réglé, de toutes façons.

- Alors, qu'a t'on décidé ?

- Le Conseil nous a chargé de prendre les décisions nous même.

- Bref, ils s'en contrefoutent, lâcha Jo d'un ton dégoûté

Darius le regarda avec un air contrarié.

- Non, ils nous font confiance.

- C'est cela, oui... Si tu le dis...

- Ca suffit, les garçons... Concrètement, on fait quoi ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec un air ennuyé. Darius ouvrit la bouche le premier :

- Ben, concrètement, Hell, il faudrait les... Hmm... Neutraliser.

- Les tuer, tu veux dire, je suppose ? demanda la jeune femme avec calme

Darius envoya un regard inquiet à Jo qui lui répondit par une grimace.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Et bien, oui...

Eloïse se leva, fit face aux deux hommes.

- C'est hors de question.

- Hell... tenta Jo

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. Je ne vous laisserai pas agir comme ceux que nous combattons.

- Eloïse... murmura Darius

- Non. C'est Oz qui torture et tue des innocents, pas nous. De plus, ces garçons et nous combattons dans le même camp, en fin de compte.

- Oui, mais ils sont gênants tous les cinq pour cette opération, contra Darius.

Eloïse regarda Jo d'un air navré. L'homme tendit la main vers son visage avec un sourire triste.

- Ma puce... Je ne vois pas...

- On pourrait les capturer tous. Et les enfermer le temps que l'Opération soit finie.

Jo frappa son front avec sa main. Darius regarda la jeune femme avec agacement.

- Ca réclame plus de patience et de temps que...

Eloïse le regarda avec un œil froid.

- Je ne te demande pas ta permission, Darius. Je te donne la seule solution que j'accepterai. Je suis tout à fait capable de vous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de ces **enfants** (elle insista sur le mot en regardant Jo) que de les garder en captivité, et vous le savez très bien tous les deux. (Elle eut un sourire froid) Donnez-vous une chance de rester humains, bon sang !

Duo, l'oreille collée à la porte, suivait les discussions avec intérêt. _Bon, alors, ils vont faire quoi ? Parce que pour l'instant, avec Hee-chan encore dans les vapes, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, même si leur surveillance est quasi-nulle... Entre la fenêtre et le passe plat, je pourrais m'en tirer, mais pas Heero... _La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, déséquilibrant Duo, qui se retrouva à genoux devant Eloïse.

La jolie rousse se mit à rire doucement :

- Diable ! Qui t'a dit que j'aimais à avoir les hommes à mes pieds ?

Duo recula à quatre pattes en la regardant, bouche bée. _God ! Comment j'ai fait pour pas voir... Qu'elle était... Belle ???? Plus que ça, même, elle rayonne !_

La jeune femme le regardait avec un joli sourire. _Bien, ça marche. Au delà de mes espérances, même... Les hormones de l'adolescence, quelle aubaine !_

Elle se pencha vers le pilote de DeathScythe, lui laissant entrevoir un décolleté ravageur, le prit par les bras et le releva sans effort apparent.

Duo était sous le choc. _Mon Dieu... Elle est...Si près..._ Le puissant parfum d'héliotrope acheva de le griser, et il se blottit entre les bras de la jeune femme en soupirant d'aise.

_- Duo..._

_- ..._

_- Duo... Ouvre les yeux..._

_- ..._

_- Allez, marmotte, fais un effort !_

_Le jeune pilote natté ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un spectacle enchanteur : Heero lui offrait son plus joli sourire en lui apportant son petit déjeuner au lit... Le sourire de Duo se fit immense._

_- Ohayo, Hee-chan !_

_- Ohayo, tenshi ! Tiens, prends ton plateau, lui répondit le pilote de Wings_

_- Merci ! _

_Duo s'assit joyeusement, et se jeta sur son déjeuner._

_- On dirait que ça fait 6 mois que tu n'as pas mangé, rit Heero._

_- Chai touchours faim, tu chais bien..._

_Le petit-déj se passa dans un silence relatif, Heero regardant calmement Duo engouffrer un tombereau de nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, Duo constata que son vis-à-vis semblait contrarié._

_- Keskia ?_

_- Oh... C'est que je ne... Je ne me souviens plus dans quelle ville nous avons rendez-vous avec les autres... (Heero lui jeta un regard perdu) C'est stupide, non ?_

_Duo fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose cloche..._

_Heero se jeta dans ses bras, éclata en sanglots._

_- Je suis un idiot ! Je ne me... souviens... plus...._

_La sensation de malaise disparut quand Heero posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo._

_- Ne pleure pas mon cœur... On doit se rejoindre au 1, Divisadero Street, à la Nouvelle Orléans, tu te souviens ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai... Tu peux te rendormir, maintenant..._

_Duo se recoucha avec un sourire désarmé. _

_- Tu restes avec moi, hein Hee-chan ?_

_- Toujours..._

Tsuzuku !!!

Az : Aloraloralors ??? Z'en pensez quoi ?

Duo (tombe à genoux) : je suis un traître !

Heero (sort son gun, vise Duo) : Hn.

Az (soupire, désarme Heero) : Meuh non, tout de suite les grands mots...

Quatre : Heu, Az...

Az : Oui mon chou ?

Quatre : Et.. Et nous ?

Az (sourire bizarre) : T'inquiète, chaton, t'inquiète...

Quatre (pâlit) : glips...

Hell (fait la gueule) : Hé, tu me fais passer pour une pédophile, en plus d'une méchante !

Jo (fait la gueule) : Et moi je suis hystérique !

Darius (fait la gueule) : Et moi, j'ai un balai dans le c...

Az (lève les yeux au ciel, le prend à témoin de ses malheurs) : Mais non...

Az : Au fait, Jo ressemble à Luciane (de Underworld) avec les cheveux courts, Hell à la fille rousse des « Chroniques de la Lune Noire » et Darius... Heu, à rien ?

Darius (fait très fort la gueule) : ...

Az : ;; T'étais là ?


	3. Don't you know that you're toxic ?

Auteur : Azazel

A base de : Gundam Wing (et d'imagination débordante) et Word of Darkness (à ma sauce cependant) pour les antagonistes.

Genre : Fun, UA.

Bande-son : « Nightmare before Christmas » de Danny Elfman, pour le côté macabre mais fun.

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi. Jo, Darius et Eloïse, oui.

_Italique :_ pensées des persos

This is Halloween 

(Chap 3 : Don't you know that you're toxic ? )

Heero ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant. _K'sooooooo... Il est costaud cet enfoiré !_ Il s'assit avec difficulté avant de scanner la pièce à la recherche de son coéquipier. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Duo, il crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

_Mais... Maismaismais... Qu'est ce que ???_ Comme hypnotisé, Heero suivait le dialogue surréel entre Duo et Eloïse, de manière tellement hallucinée qu'il ne chercha même pas à interrompre son compagnon quand celui-ci révéla à la jeune femme le lieu où ils devaient retrouver les trois autres pilotes, après qu'elle l'ait... _Embrassé ?????????????????_

Heero crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Eloïse se leva du lit, passa doucement la main dans les cheveux de Duo, le borda, se retourna... pour se retrouver prise sous le feu de deux yeux brûlant de flammes glaciales. Elle cilla, puis sourit nerveusement.

- Ben voilà, tu peux te faire une idée de ce que je suis capable de faire, dit elle en désignant Duo d'un mouvement du menton.

- Pas vraiment, non. Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est mon coéquipier trahir les nôtres. Je n'ai pas vu ce que tu avais fait pour ça.

- Oh. (Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au pilote natté) Ne le charge pas trop si tu peux. Il s'en voudra assez une fois réveillé, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- En quoi ça te regarde ? demanda Heero froidement

- En rien, en rien, répondit Eloïse en reprenant un air détaché.

- ...

- ...

- Bon. Et en quoi consiste « ce que tu sais faire » ?

La jeune femme rousse releva les yeux vers le pilote.

- Oh, ça t'intéresse ?

- ... (Heero plissa les yeux)

- Je suis ce qu'on appelle une « succube ». Cela me confère la possibilité de pénétrer (elle eut un soupir lascif qui fit rosir Heero) les pensées des gens, et de les modifier un moment. Je peux aussi prendre à leurs yeux l'apparence de la personne qu'ils aiment le plus. C'est ce que j'ai fait à ton camarade.

- Tu l'as embrassé.

Eloïse écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est ça qui te gêne ? Ce que je suis ne se transmet pas par la salive, rassure toi. (Elle haussa les épaules) De plus, le contact physique abaisse encore la résistance à l'illusion. Souviens t'en, Hee-chan, si tu veux me tuer, toujours à distance... (Elle eut un sourire qui fit reculer Heero jusqu'au mur opposé.) Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais aller transmettre ces infos à mes partenaires...

- Des informations obtenues par traîtrise ! cracha Heero

Eloïse se mit à rire, d'un rire de gorge chaud et doux qui fit venir la chair de poule sur les bras du Soldat Parfait. Elle s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur exagérée et arrivée tout près _-bien trop près-_, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre leurs deux visages au même niveau en prenant le visage du jeune garçon entre ses mains sans que celui-ci songe à l'en empêcher :

- Je suis une femme, mon chou, pas un pauvre mâle condamné à avoir de l'honneur pour prouver qu'il a des couilles. Je vois la meilleure façon d'avoir une chose dont j'ai besoin, sans causer de souffrances inutiles, et... je le fais, c'est tout.

Elle lâcha Heero du regard, fit demi-tour vers la porte. Arrivée devant celle-ci, elle s'arrêta :

- Ton compagnon aura besoin... de toi à son réveil.

Elle sortit, laissant Heero en proie à de nombreuses questions.

Jo leva la tête au bruit de la porte se refermant.

- Alors ?

- Alors, c'est bon.

- Pas de problèmes ?

- Aucun.

L'homme se leva, vint jusqu'à son amie, la prit dans ses bras... se raidit brusquement. Il se mit à promener son nez sur le visage de la jeune femme, ses cheveux, ses mains. Eloïse se mit à rire en essayant vainement de le repousser.

- Jo ! Garde ta truffe ailleurs ! Ca chatouille atrocement !

Sans répondre, Jo lui tournait autour, respirant par petites saccades, lui fourrant le nez dans le cou, les oreilles... Il s'arrêta, croisa les bras et dit d'un ton contrarié :

- Tu les as touchés. Tous les deux. Tu en as même embrassé un. Je sens leur odeur sur toi.

La rousse bailla avant de répondre :

- Ben oui, j'ai embrassé celui aux cheveux longs, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits... Et il nous fallait absolument cette info, c'est bien ce que Darius et toi m'avez assuré, non ? (Elle haussa les épaules) Ces gamins ne sont pas faciles à embobiner.

- Comment ?

- Et bien... Disons que celui sur lequel j'ai opéré, par exemple... J'aurais pu lui faire faire un trip sexuel sans problèmes, c'est un ado en plein « boom » hormonal. Par contre, pour avoir juste un plan « amoureux qui papotent », j'ai ramé...

- O.o ???

Eloïse grogna. _Comment expliquer ça ?_

- Bon... Comment dire... Il n'a pas l'habitude de l'affection, voilà, c'est tout. Donc, il résiste en cas de situation inhabituellement amicale.

- Tu aurais pu coucher avec lui, non ?

La femme rousse foudroya son camarade du regard :

- Mes semblables n'auraient pas hésité, en effet. Mais dois-je te rappeler que je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Comme. Eux ?

Jo leva les mains en un geste apaisant.

- Ca va, paix. Je ne voulais pas te choquer. On est dans le même bateau.

La rousse souleva un sourcil et un coin de la bouche :

- Ouais, n'empêche que tu as bien failli me sentir le c...

- ELOISE !!!!!!!!! s'exclama l'homme brun en ouvrant des yeux choqués.

TSUZUKU !!!

Az (s'affaisse derrière son écran) : Pfffffiou ! Encore un ! C'est dur d'écrire ce qu'on VOIT pourtant si bien dans sa tête !

Quatre (larmes aux yeux) : ...

Az (le regarde) : Kesta, toi ?

Quatre : On n'apparaît toujours pas dans ce chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitre ! (Eclate en sanglots)

Duo : Et tu te plains ? Mon esprit a été violé, je te signale !

Heero : Et moi, j'ai eu peur d'une fille !

Hell : Hee-chan ?

Heero : Hn ?

Hell : La fille, elle t'emmerde.

Az : C'est vrai. Et pis arrête de piquer ses répliques à WuFei.

WuFei : INJUSTICE !


	4. Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Auteur : Azazel

A base de : Gundam Wing (et d'imagination débordante) et Word of Darkness (à ma sauce cependant) pour les antagonistes.

Genre : Fun, UA.

Bande-son : Daubes sautillantes diverses : Dragostea din tei, par exemple...

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys seront rendus aux personnes auxquelles ils appartiennent dès que j'aurai fini avec eux.... Le WoD est copyright White Wolf mais vu qu'ils sont en train de tout changer, peut être que je vais pouvoir en garder un bout ? (Avocat américain : Rêve toujours...) Jo, Darius, Chuz et Eloïse sont à moi, par contre, et le resteront. (J, D, C, E : Injustice !!!)

_Italique :_ pensées des persos

This is Halloween 

(Chap 4 : Everyone's waiting for the next surprise )

Un soupir empreint d'une grande résignation se fit entendre.

- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de marivauder les enfants, on pourra peut être établir un plan ?

Eloïse se retourna vers Darius, et dit d'un ton boudeur :

- Pfffffff, puisque je te dis que tout est arrangé ! J'ai eu le renseignement, je sais où les gamins doivent se rejoindre : au 1 de la Divisadero Street, à la Nouvelle Orléans.

Darius haussa un sourcil :

- Donc, ils sont aux Etats-Unis... Encore trop près du second groupe d'action...

Jo haussa les épaules.

- D'un autre côté c'est logique : nous enquêtons sur le même problème, eux et nous... Alors, que fait-on ?

- Et bien, compte tenu de l'obstination d'une certaine personne (coup d'œil vers Eloïse), je pense que nous allons devoir prendre des RISQUES totalement STUPIDES et tenter de capturer les autres pilotes, et...

- OUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSSSSS !!!!

Eloïse jaillit des bras de Jo pour se jeter dans ceux de Darius, tétanisé sous le choc.

- Je le savais, moi... (bisou) ... que tu n'étais pas si méchant (câlin) ... et que tu ne voulais pas tuer de paaaaaauuuuuuuuvres adolescents ! (ronron)

Avec un air de profonde lassitude, Jo décrocha la succube de l'homme en noir, toujours en catalepsie.

- Hell, mon petit chou... Darius est un humain, si tu lui fais des papouilles, je te rappelle ce qui arrive...

- Oups !

- Ben oui, oups. _L'homme brun se tourna vers l'autre homme, claqua des doigts devant les yeux vides, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Darius. _Pas la peine d'en faire trop non plus. La suite de la nouvelle, alors ?

Darius secoua la tête, comme désorienté, avant de reprendre :

- Donc, heu... Je disais... Appelé Chuz... Pas les tuer, aller chercher les autres...

- STOP ! Tu as dit quoi, là ?

- Qu'il fallait aller chercher les autres pilotes... C'est ce que tu voulais, pourtant, non ?

- Pas CA, espèce de dégénéré ! La phrase d'avant !!!

Jo se mit à rire silencieusement :

- Je crois qu' Eloïse parle du moment où tu as prononcé le mot « Chuz ».

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, grinça la jeune femme, CE moment-LA.

- Eh bien... Chuz est spécialiste de l'information... Et il a un excellent contact avec les humains... Il pourra faire du « pilote-sitting » dès qu'on les aura tous capturés...

Jo éclata cette fois vraiment de rire.

- Darius, se lamenta la rousse, si je voulais qu'on ne les tue pas, ce n'était pas pour les rendre fous !

- Tu ne penses pas exagérer un peu ?

C'est ce moment précis que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, dans un fracas gigantesque, laissant entrer une forme sombre. Un instant, la scène se figea. Puis...

Duo ouvrit les yeux difficilement. _Holy shit !_ _C't'impression d'avoir pris un Gundam dans la tronche, quand même !_ Il avait du mal à accommoder, mais finit par comprendre que les fleurs bleues en face de lui n'étaient pas des fleurs mais les yeux d'Heero, et leurs tiges, son débardeur.

- Hee... Heero ?

- Hai.

- Tu es... réveillé ? (Le garçon natté s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit.) Ca va mieux ? Tu n'as mal...

- Duo. (Heero plissa les yeux en regardant son compagnon) Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Euh... Si... On a été capturés par des gens louches, ils nous ont amenés ici... Un petit râblé t'a cogné... J'ai voulu écouter à la porte pour savoir à quelle sauce on allait être mangés, et puis je suis tombé aux pieds de la fille en rouge, et... (Duo secoua la tête) Plus rien.

- Rien du tout ?

- Non, non... (le regard de Duo se fit rêveur) Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'un fragment de rêve... Tellement agréable...

- C'était la fille.

Duo cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Ton rêve. C'était pas un rêve. La fille t'a fait avoir des hallus.

- QUOI ? Comment ça ?

Heero prit l'air hésitant :

- « Comment », je ne sais pas. Mais le fait est que vous avez parlé, que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal... Et que tu...

- Que je ?

- ... Que tu lui as donné le point de rendez-vous.

- J'AI FAIT QUOI ??? hurla Duo en se levant brusquement du lit

Heero ne cilla pas.

- Tu lui as dit où retrouver les autres.

- Mais putain, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas empêché ? Tu aurais pu me frapper, me tuer, même ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- ...

- Pourquoi ?

Le pilote japonais planta le regard dans les yeux de son partenaire :

- Parce que nous devons rester vivants tous les cinq. Et que ces gens ne semblent pas vouloir nous tuer. S'ils ne font que nous capturer, à nous tous, nous les vaincrons. Si tu meurs, ce sera moins évident.

Duo fit la moue.

- ... Moui, ça se tient. N'empêche, tu as dit plusieurs phrases de plus de trois mots. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu es Hee-chan ?

Heero réfléchit.

- A vrai dire, rien. Nous pourrions tous les deux être sous contrôle mental de la femme rousse, et... AIIIEEEEEEEUH !!!!!!!!

- Bon, si tu as mal, c'est que ce n'est pas un rêve, ni un contrôle mental. Heu, Hee-chan, me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, c'était pour notre sécurité, ok ?

- Certes. Mais pourquoi as-tu pincé mon...

C'est ce moment précis que la lumière s'éteignit et qu'un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine, faisant se précipiter les deux pilotes l'oreille contre la porte.

D'un même mouvement, Eloïse et Jo tournèrent un regard accusateur vers Darius. Celui-ci déglutit péniblement, marmonna quelque chose, et un globe de lumière dorée apparut à proximité de son visage.

La lumière développée par le Mage permit à tous de détailler le nouvel arrivant : petit, 16 ans à tout casser, les cheveux blonds en pétard, plusieurs piercings au visage, visiblement maquillé pour mettre ses yeux en valeur, le jeune homme leur fit un immense sourire, avant de commencer :

- BONJOUR ! Je suis TRES content d'être là, ici, ce soir, avec VOUS ! En effet, MEME si nous ne nous CONNAISSONS pas encore vraiment, je SENS qu'il y a entre nous possibilité d'une INTENSE communion spirituelle, et ce dans le But ô combien NOBLE de défendre le monde TEL que nous le connaissons contre D'AUTRES NOUS-MEME, ce qui peut paraître curieux, mais ne l'est PAS si l'on considère que nous sommes peut-être... Blablabla...

- Bon. Peut-être, je dis bien PEUT- ETRE que tu n'exagérais pas, Eloïse. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, hein.

- Tu sais, Darius, je ne te connaîtrais pas, je me demanderais si tu ne le fais pas exprès... Parce que déjà qu'une succube pour convoyer des ados en pleine puberté, ça craint, mais lâcher un vampire au milieu de ces gosses... (Jo secoua la tête)

- Et c'est pas n'importe quel vampire... D'ici deux heures, on lui DEMANDERA de boire notre sang pour abréger nos souffrances... murmura la femme rousse d'un air accablé.

- Mais enfin, il doit bien s'arrêter à un moment de parler, non ?

- Les vampires n'ont pas besoin de respirer, vieux. Il peut parler comme ça pendant 12 heures sur 24...

La mâchoire du Mage se décrocha ; la panique apparut sur son visage.

- Mais... Mais mais mais...

Jo lui tapota amicalement sur l'épaule :

- Bienvenue dans le Monde des Ténèbres, monsieur l'Hermétiste...

TSUZUKU !

Az (dépitée) : Encore un chap' qui sert à rien !

Quatre : Ben si, quand même, ça présente les persos.

Az (pas convaincue) : Mouais.

Duo (un peu inquiet) : C'est qui le nouveau pers' ?

Eloïse (résignée) Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

Duo : Il a l'air un peu bizarre, non ?

Az (très excitée) : Ben tu prends le physique de Kyo des Dir en Grey, tu rajoutes les manières d'Ayame (Fruit Basket), tu passes au shaker et tu obtiens Chuz ! (réfléchit) Et oui, on peut dire qu'il est un peu bizarre.


End file.
